Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера
thumb|250px|Реклама парка «Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера» в Орландо. «Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера» ( ) — тематический район, созданный в парке «Universal island of adventure» в городе Орландо. 5 км² (20 акров), отданных под мир Гарри Поттера, включают в себя аттракционы, рестораны и магазины, построенные на основе Хогвартса и деревни Хогсмид, а также Косого переулка. В «Волшебном мире» находятся достопримечательности, относящиеся к приключениям в серии фильмов и книг, а также магазины, где продаются разные «магические штучки», в том числе волшебные палочки Олливандера. С момента открытия «Волшебного мира Гарри Поттера» — 18 июня 2010 года — район оказался очень популярным среди гостей и посещаемость парка возросла более чем на 50%. 8 июля 2014 года в Орландо открылась вторая часть парка, представляющая собой Косой переулок. Посетители могут путешествовать между парками на Хогвартс-экспрессе.«Diagon Alley is Officially OPEN!» — momluck.com, 14.07.2014 В июле того же года «Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера» был открыт в Осаке, Япония«В Японии появился свой парк аттракционов по миру Гарри Поттера» — potterland.ru, 15.07.14. На территории парка так же, как и в Орландо, располагаются магазины и кафе, а неподалёку от замка «Хогвартс» находится озеро. В данный момент в Голливуде строится третий тематический парк, открытие которого запланировано на 2016 год. Michaeldanlead.jpg|Гэмбон, Рэдклифф и близнецы Фелпс ведут первую группу посетителей в парк 4648075372_7826de6ed8_m.jpg|Бутылочка тыквенного сока, продающегося в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера» 0 54836 f1cf33dc XL.jpg|Сливочное пиво Форд в ВМГП.jpg|Ещё одна достопримечательность парка — Форд «Англия» Castleww.jpg|Хогвартс в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера» Hogsmeade-WWoHP.jpg|Хогсмид в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера» Storefronts.jpg|Витрины в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера» Chorus.jpg|Выступает Хор лягушек 10015078.jpg|Открытие Косого переулка в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера» Открытие аттракциона в Японии.jpg|Открытие аттракциона «Гарри Поттер и Запретное путешествие» в Японии Хронология *30 мая 2007 года в ходе совместной пресс-конференции с Уорнер Бразерс и Universal было объявлено о планах создания тематического парка, посвящённого Гарри Поттеру.«Mugglenet.com's various reports on the Theme Park» *15 сентября 2009 года во время пресс-конференции с участием Тома Фелтона Universal представили три официальных названия трёх главных аттракционов парка.«Wizarding World Theme Park to open Spring 2010, rides confirmed» *25 марта 2010 года была объявлена дата торжественного открытия. *20 мая 2010 года Мэтью Льюис, Эмма Уотсон, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс и Робби Колтрейн ознакомились с парком. *С 28 мая 2010 года Universal позволил гостям осмотр парка. *16 июня 2010 года прошло празднование с участием Филармонического оркестра Орландо, исполнявшего музыку из фильмов о Гарри Поттере под управлением композитора Джона Уильямса. Хор лягушек под предводительством Уорвика Дэвиса спел "Дабл Трабл". Актёры Бонни Райт, Мэтью Льюис, Том Фелтон, Майкл Гэмбон, Джеймс Фелпс и Оливер Фелпс приехали на Ночном рыцаре. Дэниэл Рэдклифф и Руперт Гринт прибыли на летающем форде «Англия». *18 июня 2010 года Дэниел Рэдклифф официально поприветствовал первую группу посетителей в «Волшебном мире Гарри Поттера». *В декабре 2011 года было объявлено, что тематический парк Гарри Поттера будет построен и открыт в 2016 году на Universal Studios в Голливуде. «Harry Potter Wizarding World coming to Universal Hollywood» — L.A. Times, 06.12.2011 *15 июля 2014 года тематический район был открыт в развлекательном парке Universal Studios Japan в Осаке, Япония. «Волшебный мир» открывали президент тематического парка Глен Гампэл, Том Фелтон и Эванна Линч. *В мае 2015 года в японском парке состоялось торжественное открытие аттракциона «Гарри Поттер и Запретное путешествие» в формате 4K3D при участии Кэти Льюнг и Тома Фелтона. Достопримечательности center|500px|frane|Официальная карта «Волшебного мира Гарри Поттера» *Сражение с драконом — американские горки-«драконы». *Хижина Хагрида — декорации дома Хагрида. *Полёт Гиппогрифа — семейные американские горки. *Гарри Поттер и Запретное путешествие — поездка в тёмном туннеле. *Волшебные палочки от Олливандера — интерактивное шоу, где палочка выбирает вас. *Совиная почта — здесь можно отправить реальное письмо с сертифицированной почтовой маркой Хогсмида. *Гарри Поттер и побег из Гринготтса — 4D аттракцион, находящийся в здании банка Гринготтс. Шоу thumb|250px|Выступление Дурмстранга * Студенты из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга выполняют номера, похожие на те, что были показаны в фильме. Выступление называется «Triwizard Spirit Rally» на базе Хогвартса. Оно организовывается старостой Хогвартса.«Triwizard Spirit Rally» * Студенты Хогвартса в «Хоре лягушек» исполняют песни из фильмов о Гарри Поттере с большими лягушками в руках, квакающими линию басов.«Frog Choir» («Хор лягушек») * В Косом переулке можно посмотреть кукольный спектакль по «Сказкам барда Бидля».«Tales of Beedle the Bard» *Также в течение дня возможно застать в переулке концерт Селестины Уорлок и трио банши, исполняющих оригинальные песни «Своим колдовством ты украл моё сердце» и «Котёл полный горячей и сильной любви»«Celestina Warbeck». Рестораны * «Кабанья голова» * «Три метлы» * «Кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью» Магазины thumb|Рекламный эскиз интерьера магазина «Волшебные палочки от Олливандера» *«Дэрвиш и Бэнгз» продаёт оборудование для квиддича, одежду из Турнира Трёх Волшебников, спектральные очки, напоминалки и мн. др. *«Кладовая Филча с конфискованными вещами». В магазине продаются товары, связанные с магическими существами и Министерством Магии, омнинокли и даже снитч с пультом дистанционного управления. *«Сладкое королевство» — воссозданная кондитерская Хогсмида, в которой продаются разнообразные сладости, такие как «Шоколадные лягушки» или драже «Берти Боттс». *«Зонко» — магазин приколов с коллекцией шуток и трюков, в их числе удлинители ушей, драчливые телескопы и змеескопы. Закрыт в 2014 году. *«Волшебные палочки от Олливандера» продаёт палочки, взятые из фильмов о Гарри Поттере, а также палочки с другими дизайнами. Палочки с дизайном из фильмов «принадлежат» Гарри Поттеру, Рону Уизли, Гермионе Грейнджер, Альбусу Дамблдору, Волан-де-Морту, Сириусу Блэку, Драко Малфою, Северусу Снеггу, Джинни Уизли, Полумне Лавгуд, Минерве МакГонагалл, Римусу Люпину и Невиллу Долгопупсу. Лавку Олливандера, кстати, можно найти и в Хогсмиде и в Косом переулке. *«Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» представляют ассортимент шуточного магазина близнецов Уизли. *«Всё для квиддича» — магазин, в котором Вы сможете приобрести бладжеры, снитчи, а также сувениры с символикой любимых квиддичных команд и сборных. *«Волшебные вещи Уайзакра» представляет собой магазинчик с разными предметами для колдовства: телескопами, специальными очками, весами и компасами. *В магазине «Мантии на все случаи жизни» можно одеться, как студент любого из факультетов Хогвартса. *«Волшебный зверинец» — уникальное место с интересными волшебными зверушками. *«Горбин и Бэркес» — единственный магазин Лютного переулка, где можно купить разные тёмные артефакты. Другие интересные факты thumb|250px|Указатель *«Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера», по оценкам, стоит не менее $265 миллионов. Одноимённый парк в Осаке обошёлся в 45 миллиардов иен (около $450 миллионов). *Было воссоздано более 600 предметов на основе информации из книг и фильмов о Гарри Поттере для их продажи в магазинах тематического парка. «Butterbeer, wands make Wizarding World of Harry Potter a potential sales bonanza for Universal» *Продукты и напитки, появившиеся в книгах и фильмах (например, сливочное пиво и тыквенный сок), также доступны. *Песочные часы с очками факультетов представлены в «Волшебном мире» на входе в Хогвартс. Они показывают, что Гриффиндор по баллам лидирует, Слизерин второй, Пуффендуй третий и последний — Когтевран. thumb|250px|Станция Хогсмид * При входе в «Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера» находится воссозданная железнодорожная станция Хогсмид с Хогвартс-экспрессом и кондуктором, встречающим гостей Хогсмида. * Есть также и банк Гринготтс с банкоматом. * Для обмена реальных денег на волшебные существует «Валютообменник Гринготтс». «Волшебные деньги» принимают в парках Орландо или же их можно оставить себе в качестве сувенира. * В уборных Хогсмида можно услышать голос Плаксы Миртл, разговаривающей с посетителями. * Рядом с «Тремя мётлами» можно увидеть плакат с движущимся изображением Сириуса Блэка. * Анимированного Клювокрыла можно увидеть на аттракционе «Полёт Гиппогрифа». * В разное время парк посещали не только актёры «поттерианы», но и многие знаменитости: Джон Траволта с женой Келли Престон, Брэндон Фрейзер, Марк Цукерберг, Селена Гомез, Майкл Дуглас и Кетрин Зета-Джонс с семьей, актёр Джон Стюарт, группа Florence and The Machine, Джош Хатчерсон, Роуз Макгоуэн, Джиннифер Гудвин. Ссылки *Официальный веб-сайт *Медиа веб-сайт * Примечания Категория:Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера en:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter es:Parque Temático del Mundo de Harry Potter fr:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ja:ウィザーディング・ワールド・オブ・ハリー・ポッター pl:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter